


Red Light

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: “Last chance to change your mind and turn back.”
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 4





	Red Light

She skidded to a halt at the red light, tires splashing through puddles. Rain plastered her hair to the back of her leather jacket. Jughead pulled up beside her.

“Last chance to change your mind and turn back,” he said.

The road reflected the light in bloody splotches, like it was on fire. There was nothing left for her here, only bad memories.

“It’s your last chance, too.”

“I’m not letting you go alone.”

They’d argued about it enough already. It was hopeless. He was too damn stubborn, and so was she.

The light changed, and they sped off again.


End file.
